1. Field
Provided is a hydrodynamic filter, a filtering apparatus including the same, and a filtering method using the hydrodynamic filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Target molecules may be detected by using properties of the target molecules, for example, sizes or masses of the target molecules. Target molecules may be labelled and then may be detected by using a probe. Alternatively, target molecules may be stained and then may be detected. When target molecules are detected by using sizes of the target molecules, a filter, particularly, a hydrodynamic filter may be used. A hydrodynamic filter is a system for capturing target molecules included in a fluid by using a flow of the fluid.